


Family Until The End

by Ollie_Bonnefoy_22



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Ernesto is a jerk, Except the Marachi, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Héctor is Protective over Miguel, Many Characters - Freeform, Miguel is an adventurous cute bean, Mostly Everyone in the movie, angst with happy ending, too lazy to type it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22/pseuds/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22
Summary: Miguel never thought this would happen...not for a long time, anyway. He knew for a fact that this wasn’t supposed to happen, but fate seemed to want a twist in his story today. At least he’ll have his family with him.





	Family Until The End

It was dark, Miguel knew that much. Abuelita was going to kill him when he gets back. He will admit, he might have ignored the time just to play songs for the late nighters. It brought joy to him when he saw smiles on their faces, with few brave couples dancing to the beat of his guitar.

 Miguel shivered, the cool breeze greeting his unclothed arms in greeting. He had pulled the sleeves on his hoodie up so they wouldn’t get in the way of his playing. Quickly, he pulled on his sleeves, making them cover his arms, before heading on his way. He had heard stories of being out after dark, hearing one on how one person was robbed, another beaten senseless.

He didn’t see the person coming, for it was too fast for his mind to catch up. When it did, a man greeted his vision, smiling at him with a smile full of insanity. Acting fast, Miguel stomped on his foot, causing the man to yell, drawing the attention of the few who were out. Realizing this, the man turned to Miguel, snarling.

”You’ll pay for that,  _puta_ _.”_

Before Miguel could think, a stabbing sensation came through him, causing the Twelve year old to gasp in surprise and pain. Feeling himself being dropped, he could only make out silhouettes of people gathering around, others subduing his murderer. He could only make out a few words of the people speaking to him.

“ _¡Mio Dios!_ It’s the Rivera boy...!”

”Someone call an ambulance...!”

”Get the police...!!”

One of the voices called out to him, “Stay in there, _Mijo!_ Someone is getting the ambulance...Miguel...Hold on-...-one hurry up!!-...Miguel...Miguel...”

Those were the last words he ever heard before he blacked out.

* * *

It was too bright, from what Miguel could tell. He could also tell that his body felt lighter, lighter than anything he felt before besides...

Miguel slowly opened his eyes to find that he came face to face with a grayish white ceiling. Looking around the room, he found multiple beds but no medical equipment, marking out his theory that he was in a hospital. The one thing that made him know where he was was a skeleton that work in a desk, wearing a Victorian style dress and hat while working on a modern computer. 

Slowly getting up from his position, he steadily got up from the bed, before walking over to the women, his body lighter than he last remembered. When he stood in front of her, he cleared his throat softly. Looking up from her work, the female skeleton gasped in shock, covering her mouth with a bony hand.

”O-Oh...! I didn’t...know we had new arrivals, especially one so late and young...” The lady told him, opening a drawer and pulling out a packet of papers, all the while stealing glances at the boy. The lady took out a pen and handed it to the boy.

”I-I know this must be hard, especially for a young one like yourself...but if you could fill out the information here and here, we can get you to your family sooner.” She told him. Miguel nodded mutely, feeling his happiness drain from him with each word he wrote on the paper. He thanked his school more now than ever before, for he was sure any other kid couldn’t understand what the heck the packet was saying. Handing the papers to the lady once he was finished, he sat there quietly, his head down and his feet kicking back and forth as the desk women read his papers.

”Miguel Rivera...? Age 12...That’s such a young age...” She mumbles to herself, flipping through the papers. She took a final once over before nodding.

”Ok, Miguel, my name is Dorothy and I’m going to help you by asking a few questions. Seeing as how your so young, you can stop me at anytime you want if you feel uncomfortable, Ok?” The skeleton boy nodded again. Satisfied, the lady turned to her computer.

”Alright...Time of Death...?” She asked softly and slowly, looking hesitatingly at the boy. Miguel thought for a moment, before replying.

”11:20...PM...” Dorothy looked at him strange, seemingly wondering why a boy so young was out so late, but left it at that.

”Natural Cause?” Miguel shook his head, causing Dorothy to tense. Children in the Land of the Dead were extremely rare, and usually they died of illness or something to do with their body. Children dying at the hands of Murderers and other things were more rarer than the children.

”Ok, Miguel, One more question before this is over.” The boy nodded. Dorothy took a breath before asking.

”Any family that live here?” Miguel nodded his head, before saying in a vulnerable, wobbly voice.

”H-Héctor Rivera...and I-Imelda Rivera... _Señorita..._ ” He trailed off, making the older skeleton nod and type stuff into her computer. Once finished, she turned to Miguel. 

“You are all set Miguel...You can sleep on one of the beds while I contact any of your family, Ok?” The boy nodded, taking up the bed he had woken up on and closed his eyes, Dorothy’s voice ringing in his phantom ears.

”Hello...? Yes, this is Dorothy Rémera of the Family Reunion apartment. I have to call you upon the fact that you have a new arrival in your family and want to know when you can possibly pick them up...” A pause, as Miguel figured one of his family members were talking with Dorothy.

” _Sí, Señor_ , We await your arrival.” And with that, the lady hung up. 

Miguel opened his eyes, before sitting up and looking at Dorothy, who was smiling sadly at him.

”Your family will be picking you up shortly, Miguel. But before you go, I want to give you this.” Dorothy handed him a business card and on it was her name and a phone number, which was mostly likely Dorothy’s phone number.

”I also work as a councilor for those who have traumatic deaths. I want you to give this to anyone in your family, Ok?” She asked. Miguel nodded, laying back down, putting the business card in the pocket of his favorite jacket, which wasn’t caked with blood, which couldn’t have been said about his shirt. As Miguel closed his eyes, his thoughts seemed to go a mile a minute.

_’What will Papá Héctor think? Mamá Imelda? I should have stopped it...I should have been better...I should have fought back better...’_

With these uneasy thoughts filling his brain, Miguel entered a restless sleep.


End file.
